inheritance_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Arameri
The Arameri are the rulers of Sky and by extension the world. They follow Itempas, the god of order. They have been in power ever since the end of the Gods War. Generally of Amn descent who are commonly tall with white skin. They have a variety of hair colors, although usually not red unless the Amn in question is half-Ken. History Shahar Arameri and the Gods War The Arameri trace all the way back to Shahar Arameri, a High Priestess of Intempas to which all current Arameri clan members are descended from. It turned out she was somewhat psychotic, insane, and she loved Intempas unconditionally, and as a result she was the first mortal lover he ever took. He had come to her after he felt betrayed by Nahadoth and Enefa. The two had a demon child together, a child which she later slew and gave the blood to Intempas himsef, taking advantage of his lonliness and convinvng him the kill Enefa, thus leading to the Gods war. Intermediate History Before the events of the One Hundred Thousand Kingdoms. The Arameri, who had been the ones to stand on the right side of the war, became the uncrowned rulers of Sky, and thus the entire world and they ruled over it with an iron grip, being able to command armies and trade negotioations and dictate the terms of war at their leaisure. And as a reward for siding with Bright Intempas, the Arameri were gifted the Enefadeh, a group of gods who had oppossed Intempas, and they developed a system of Blood Sigils which protect the entire family from the wraths of the Enefadeh while those of highblood status are allowed to command them as they see fit. At some point the Arameri used the Enefadeh, specifically Nahadoth, at least twice. Five hundred years before Yeine's arrival, Nahadoth and the rest of the Enefadeh were helping with Lord Haker'sconquest. Lord Haker made a foolish word choice that allowed Nahadoth to destroy everything in his path except Haker himself, even the man's own city and family. Lord Haker was forced to rebuild the capital and palace, and that was how Sky came to be. Another time he was used was when the Arameri discovered the Maro people continued to worship Enefa and Nahadoth. In response they used the gods great power to sink the entire continent into the sea, leaving the few surviving Maro people to refugees on a small piece of land. End of the Interdiction With the defeat of Intempas in year 2101, the freeing of the Enefadeh, the birth of the Gray Lady, the Aramer's rule on the world was at that point living of borrowed time. With Intempas's rule at an end it was everything the Arameri could do to keep the world and their rule together lest they be thrown into a global war again. The new Arameri, specifically Serymn Arameri, and Trvil Arameri had become particularly weary of the gods wrath, knowing Nahadoth was extremely angry with them and The Gray Lady would only do so much to keep him in check. Serymn started the godling crises as she and her New Light Order began kidnapping and killing godlings in a scheme to kill the Nightlord in the name of Intempas. However her plot fails thanks to the efforts of Oree Shoth and Shiny and the Arameri narrowly escape the wrath of Nahadoth. Decline and Second Gods War After the death of T'vril Arameri, the former Enefadeh lost contact with the Arameri for the largest part while the Arameri realised that if they wished to survive they would need to try and rehabilitate their personal image to the people of the world and to the gods themselves. T'vril and later on his daughter would begin an initiative with the goal of trying to bolster their image to the gods, with apparently some headway being made as Intempas, while weakened, was allowed to stay within Sky. By the time of Remarth Arameri's rule relations still had not largely improved as Sieh still felt no pity or remorse when he planned to trick and kill her children Dekarta Arameri the 2nd and Shahar Arameri the 2nd when they were mere children. However when a spell resulted in a backfire and Sieh being asleep for 8 years they allowed him to stay with them as long as he wished, although this was partially because Remarth was hoping to get Shahar pregnant with Sieh's child. Around the same tiem the Arameri were dealing with a rebellion from the High North as a large percentage of the population, led by Usein Darr, desired that the Arameri step down from their positions as world leaders and surrender their assets to be distributed to the people. Remarth and the Arameri declined the proposition and had begun plans to defend the palace in case of fulls scale war. They at the same time were experiencing a population shortage as many lowbloods and highbloods alike were being disintergrated into puddles of viscera. The Family was weakening from within and from without. This would culminate in the first major battle of the Second Gods War in which Maskers would attempt an assassination attempt of the Arameri main family at the same time as Dekarta's return from scrivening school. With Remarth steadfastly refusing to surrender or flee she managed to rally her troops and with the help of several Godlings such as Ahab, Sieh, and Nemmer they managed to drive off the attackers. In the wake of the attack Remarth decided that Sky was no longer a suitable home for the Arameri family and negotiated a deal with Yeine/The Gray Lady: She would construct a new palace for the family in exchange the Arameri would worship Yeine as their patron god. Shortly after the construction of the new palace, known as Echo Palace, the second attack on SKy had commenced as hundreds upon hundreds of Maskers layed siege to the palace. This time instead of simply trying to slaughter the Arameri inside Sky the Maskers, secretly led by Kahl Avenger under Usein Darr's nose, toppled The World Tree which destroyed Shadow, Sky and everything that happened to be in the path of the collapsing tree. This left Shahar Arameri as the head of the family as her mother perished in the attack. The Arameri bore witnes to the final battle of the Second Gods war which saw the demise of Dekarta, Seih, and Kahl the Avenger. However, perhaps in her grief or in her weariness, Shahar finally decided, as the head of the family, to surrender to the rebels on the terms that a new form of government be put in place to make sure every faction had a voice. Legacy The Arameri, despite now being succeeded by the Aeternat as the rulers of the world, remained one of the worlds most powerful and influential families. They still owned several businesses and properties. Shahar would live to the age of 70 and after her death her children would begin scheming to attain more power. Knowing that the Aeternat did not last it leaves it open to the idea of a rebord Arameri Empire. Members Only full-blood members were able to command the Enefadeh, although all members were protected by a blood sigil when they came to Sky.THTK, Ch. 2 The blood sigil was what allowed the Arameri to have power of the Enefadeh, and it dictated a member's rank in the family. Highbloods *Shahar Arameri (House Founder) (deceased) *Dekarta Arameri (deceased) *Scimina Arameri *Relad Arameri (deceased) *Aetr Arameri (deceased) *Shahar's unnamed son (deceased) *Ygreth Arameri (deceased) *Kinneth Arameri (deceased) *Yeine Arameri *Viraine Arameri (deceased) *T'vril's Father (deceased) *Shahar Arameri the 2nd (deceased) *Remarth Arameri (deceased) *Dekarta Arameri the 2nd (deceased) *Rimina Arameri (deceased) *Remarth's Mother (deceased) Half Bloods *T'vril Arameri *Wrath Arameri Slaves *Nahadoth (formerly) *Kurue (deceased) *Zhakkaran (formerly) *Sieh (formerly) (deceased) Notes and references Category:The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms Category:Lore Category:Clan Category:Arameri family